


《修普诺斯忘了你？》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Alice in Wonderland References, Comfort/Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「布鲁斯摸了摸他的头，莱克斯穿着白色的睡裙，看起来十分纯洁美好，干净的金色长发搭在他天使般的面庞上，掩盖住那副尖锐的神色。而他丝质的衣服底下却藏着淤青和吻痕，一点点紫色痕迹从领口爬上他细细的脖颈，吸引着布鲁斯去打开他，蹂躏他。」





	《修普诺斯忘了你？》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

莱克斯求知若渴地读着手里那本大部头上的字句，古希腊的神话传说牢牢在他脑中扎根，书房里的台灯发出昏黄的光，照在莱克斯金红的发上，映出耀眼的色彩，仿佛赫利俄斯正驾日辇行过这片夜空。

莱克斯揉了揉眼睛，他的眼睛感到疲劳，并不是说他不喜欢这些故事，他非常喜欢，他深深被这些希腊神话吸引，他是这片基督徒大陆上的一个异教徒。但现在太晚了，看看那口大钟上的时间吧，现在是半夜两点钟，而莱克斯是一个十五岁的青少年，他需要充足按时的睡眠。

但他就是不肯去睡觉，“修普诺斯忘记了我”，除了这句他也找不到更好的理由。噩梦会溜进他的睡眠，扼住他的喉咙。但他不能说出来。

于是他只能在书房里干熬着，满书架的书就仿佛他的保护神，还有布鲁斯留下的空酒杯和烟灰缸，给房间带来熟悉的气味。莱克斯从书里获得知识，虽然那不能和力量匹敌，但至少可以起到一点用处，而韦恩家的书架足够莱克斯用来装备自己。

他不能喝咖啡，因为管家阿福反对青少年过度摄入咖啡因，再加上，这本应该是睡觉的时候。于是莱克斯只好往肚子里灌冰水以维持清醒，秋季的哥谭并不那么暖和，莱克斯开始有些发抖了。他正准备自己去卧室拿条毯子出来，就听见门外有动静，轻易就能分辨出那是布鲁斯和阿福的声音。

哈，这位哥谭义警终于回来了，莱克斯按耐着，视线聚集在书上，耳朵却捕捉着布鲁斯的脚步声。终于听到书房门打开的声音，莱克斯转过身去，停了一秒，接着跑过去抱住了布鲁斯的腰，讨要一个温暖有力的拥抱。

布鲁斯摸了摸他的头，莱克斯穿着白色的睡裙，看起来十分纯洁美好，干净的金色长发搭在他天使般的面庞上，掩盖住那副尖锐的神色。

而他丝质的衣服底下却藏着淤青和吻痕，一点点紫色痕迹从领口爬上他细细的脖颈，吸引着布鲁斯去打开他，蹂躏他。莱克斯抬头看向布鲁斯，熟练地把情感藏在眼底，问他怎么去了这么久，接着唇边挂上一缕似有似无的笑容，柔和的弧度里不知怎么藏着冷漠，让布鲁斯只想咬住他的嘴唇，把他的尖利吞下肚，再通过猛烈的性还给他，戳穿他隐藏的所有秘密。

但今天已经太晚了，莱克斯需要睡眠，布鲁斯带着他躺到床上，像之前的很多个夜晚一样把莱克斯抱在怀里，莱克斯伸手摸向了布鲁斯的裤裆，但布鲁斯移开了他的手。“今天太晚了”，布鲁斯吻了吻他的头顶，便睡着了。

莱克斯重重地阖上双眼，似乎即将面对的不是睡眠而是酷刑。

黑暗吞没他的视野，他在炎炎烈日下行走，一只蛇追着他爬行，他急促地奔跑，脚下却突然一空，掉进了深不见底的兔子洞里。无限的坠落擒住了他，在永恒的下坠中他感到静止。突然不知从哪投来一道强光，他眯起眼睛发现自己落在了一个盛大的宴会上，老卢瑟的脸出现在不远处，好些头发花白的老绅士端着香槟走近了莱克斯。

他再次转身奔跑，推开沉重的雕花木门，他跑进了一片广袤的农田，雨水突然倾盆而下，他不经意舔了下嘴唇，发现水里竟然带着腥甜的味道。乌云密布的天空上突然出现了一个穿着红披风的身影，太阳的光芒穿过了云层，莱克斯闭眼躲避刺眼的阳光，睁开眼就发现自己身处一片巨大的沙漠之中。他的脚踝上传来一阵轻微的疼痛，低头看时才发现那只小小的蛇缠在了莱克斯小腿上，用毒牙吻了莱克斯孱弱的关节处。

他发出一声小小的尖叫，轻喘着气从梦中醒来。布鲁斯早就被莱克斯的梦呓和挣扎惊醒，他伸手摸了摸莱克斯的胸口。莱克斯似乎还没缓过神来，那梦境已经不陌生，但每次依然让他惊醒。布鲁斯把温热的手掌放在了莱克斯额头上，此时的莱克斯看起来比平日更脆弱，也更真实，似乎惊吓和恐惧让他忘记了表演，布鲁斯看见他浅淡的蓝色眼睛被湿润的水光覆盖。

几乎只是一瞬之间，莱克斯收起了受惊的神情，他撑起身子吻上了布鲁斯的唇，伸出小舌头急切地舔弄，两人唇舌连接的地方很快就湿漉漉的，布鲁斯拉开一点距离，两人的唇间甚至还连出一条亮晶晶的丝。

莱克斯今天急切得有些反常，虽然他平日也很主动，但今天的动作令布鲁斯觉得奇怪，好像他急于逃开什么。布鲁斯的疑虑没能持续太久，莱克斯舔上了他的身下，他在心里暗骂一声，很快投身进欲望的潮汐。

布鲁斯对莱克斯的胃口感到惊讶，这个十五岁的男孩几乎每天晚上都缠着布鲁斯要更多的性，他几乎从不睡在自己的卧室，而是每天在激烈的交合过后直接睡在布鲁斯的身边。难道真的是因为他对性的渴求如此强烈吗，可是布鲁斯明明看到莱克斯的股间因为过度使用而红肿，这种情况下想要享乐恐怕不容易。

直到有一天，他再次晚归，推开书房门发现莱克斯已经睡着了。莱克斯膝上放着一本书，手肘撑在桌上，捧着脸歪倒在一边，布鲁斯几乎要被他这副天真的样子逗笑了。他朝莱克斯的位置走去，寂静的屋内却突然响起了一阵哭喊，声音的来源是眼前的男孩，莱克斯的双腿踢动起来，膝上的书掉到了地毯上，眼泪划过莱克斯干燥的嘴唇，让他本就模糊不清的喊声更加难以辨别。

布鲁斯伸手去扶莱克斯的肩膀，后者却突然惊醒，反应过来后立刻用袖子擦干了眼泪。

布鲁斯站在莱克斯旁边，皱着眉头看向他，他猜他现在有点明白莱克斯为什么不肯独自睡觉了。

莱克斯再次伸手抱住了布鲁斯的腰，然后一只手攀上布鲁斯的肩膀，另一只手扯住布鲁斯的领口，给了布鲁斯一个短暂的吻。莱克斯的呼吸还没平静下来，轻喘声在布鲁斯耳边回响，手却已经伸向了布鲁斯的腰带。

他停住了莱克斯的动作，捧住莱克斯的脸，把挡住他脸庞的发丝拨到耳后，“你不需要这么做”。

接着他横抱起莱克斯，走回了他的卧室，把莱克斯放在床上，又走进莱克斯的卧室，拎出来几件莱克斯的睡袍挂进了自己的衣柜里。

莱克斯躺在床上朝布鲁斯敞开怀抱，他抱住莱克斯瘦小的身躯，在他的肩膀上落下一个吻。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
